Users of web browsers today constantly redo their work (e.g., searching for and browsing to websites) to continue recent or frequent browsing activities, such as shopping for a particular clothing item or researching a particular topic. Some conventional web browsers provide a frequent sites user interface that displays frequently-visited and/or recently-visited websites for a user. However, these conventional web browsers are limited because browsing activities often occur across multiple different websites, and over a magnitude of time of hours, weeks, or even months.